


Rescue

by laurelsalexis



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pesky vampires tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re okay, Bonnie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

New Orleans was filled with supernatural creatures, ones that did not exactly do anything pleasant most of the time. The addition of the Strix hardly helped. The streets filled with vampires centuries old, as elitist as ever, making use of the tourists and locals alike. Play things were fun to those in power.

Elijah didn’t happen to agree. Not with Bonnie being the little plaything they had in mind. Tristan distracted him, for as long as he could be distracted before knowing that something was up, and it took him far too long to find where exactly Bonnie was.

With Davina void of her magic they went to the next best person.

Bonnie.

She wasn’t anywhere he’d of expected to find her. The group of vampires apparently more clever than Elijah would ever give them credit for. The moon rose higher in the night sky as he felt him hitting dead end after dead end. It only made him want to take blood that much more.

That little red door peaking through could be quite a hassle most nights, but tonight it would prove to be useful.

It was the last place he ever thought to look that he found them. The burned down home they first resided in upon their arrival to New Orleans. They truly looked as if they thought they had the ability to hold their own against an Original. They were soon mistaken.

Hearts were spread everywhere around him, bodies dropped to their floor as if they were never once human, instead scattered pieces of themselves, blood seeping into the ground beneath. Bonnie was his only concern, finding himself upon her, pulling her into his grasp.

“You’re okay, Bonnie.” A whisper as he uncharacteristically brought her into his embrace. He drew her there and he was almost the cause of her death.

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
